Quand la logique nous échappe
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Inui aimait concevoir des plans. D'avoir une marche à suivre déduite de ses précieuses informations le rassurait et l'empêchait d'être nerveux. InuKai, fail!Inui.


**Titre:**_ Quand la logique nous échappe  
_**Genre: **_Romance et humour, fail!Inui  
_**Rating: **_T pour être sûr__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Kaidoh, mention de Tezuka/quelqu'un (qui vous voulez)_

**Note: **_Alors, on ne s'étonne pas, un autre InuKai de ma part (Échec et maths me manque je crois). Encore et toujours un fail!Inui d'ailleurs. La base de cette fic était une idée un peu stupide de ma part : je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'Inui achète un chat pour plaire à Kaidoh. Bon, ensuite je me suis amusée à construire tout un truc autour et j'ai fini avec un OS de plus de 4'000 mots._

_J'espère que vous allez trouver Inui mignon, moi en tout cas c'est mon cas. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Inui aimait concevoir des plans. D'avoir une marche à suivre déduite de ses précieuses informations le rassurait et l'empêchait d'être nerveux. Moins il était sûr de lui, plus il tendait à tout prévoir à la seconde près.

S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle il était loin d'être sûr de lui, c'était les relations amoureuses. Il n'était tombé amoureux dans sa vie que d'une personne et, jusqu'à ce jour, son amour n'avait pas encore porté ses fruits. Il faut dire qu'il avait, comme tout dans sa vie, préféré prendre son temps pour récolter le plus d'informations possible. Après plus d'un an, il jugeait qu'il était fin prêt à tenter quelque chose.

Tout pour mener à ce point était plus ou moins prévu. Disons qu'il y avait une part de chance, mais Inui avait su profiter des opportunités qu'on lui avait tendues et il jugeait qu'il venait d'atteindre avec l'objet de son affection la relation parfaite pour tenter d'aller plus loin.

Avant de commencer sa deuxième année de collège, Inui était persuadé d'aimer les femmes plus vieilles. Il appréciait comme traits d'esprit la maturité et jugeait que les gens de son âge n'en avaient pas assez à son gout, à part peut-être des exceptions comme Tezuka – mais il était hors de sa ligue, et de toute façon il avait déjà quelqu'un, c'était évident.

Cependant, il apprendrait à ses frais que l'amour n'est pas aussi rationnel qu'il l'aurait voulu, et que la maturité et l'intelligence ne font pas qu'on tombe amoureux. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus animal et instinctif, comme sentiment, et il le sut le jour même où il posa les yeux sur Kaidoh.

Il était complètement en dehors de ses gouts – il était plus jeune, c'était un garçon et il n'avait ni la maturité ni l'intelligence nécessaire (sans l'insulter bien sûr). Il n'aurait même pas dû entrer dans la compétition et, pourtant, dès qu'il le vit, Inui apprit deux choses importantes : il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé avant et il venait de tomber amoureux pour vrai.

À partir de ce jour, il avait cherché à en connaitre encore plus sur son kouhai, sans pourtant tenter d'approches. Tout ce qu'il découvrait sur son compte approfondissait ses sentiments et il se demanda s'il allait un jour atteindre le fond ou pas. C'était à croire que même les défauts du serpent étaient mignons, comme sa tendance à se chicaner avec son rival ou son côté asocial.

Malgré son affection, il avait passé sa première année à l'observer de loin, en ne lui parlant que quand la chose s'avérait nécessaire. Autant il était tombé amoureux fou de lui au premier regard, il se doutait bien que la réciproque ne devait pas être vraie et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en se montrant trop entreprenant. Aussi, il guettait la façon idéale de l'approcher et il espérait d'abord devenir son ami.

L'opportunité se présenta quand il fut jeté des titulaires au début de sa troisième année. Évidemment, ce n'était pas prévu, mais, avec du recul, il jugeait que ça avait été une bonne chose pour sa vie amoureuse. À partir de ce jour-là, il prit sur lui de faire les menus d'entrainement de toute l'équipe, et ce, dans le but de montrer ses bons – comme mauvais sans doute – côtés au serpent.

Au départ, il ne tenta pas d'approches : il observait et se faisait de plus en plus connaitre des autres. Bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais vraiment caché et tout le monde, dont Kaidoh, connaissait son fameux cahier. Cela dit, il avait été plutôt secret sur sa personnalité et il prit comme résolution de montrer de plus en plus sa véritable personnalité.

Le but était de voir s'il dégoutait le serpent ou s'il avait une chance de lui plaire. Malheureusement pour lui, son kouhai n'était pas aussi lisible qu'il l'aurait voulu, et au bout du compte il ne réussit pas à juger avec certitude. Néanmoins, comme il n'y avait aucun indice qui indiquait clairement que Kaidoh ne voulait rien savoir de lui, Inui prit ses résolutions.

Quand il fut réintégré aux titulaires, il décida qu'il proposerait au serpent de jouer en double, étant donné qu'à cause de Fuji, Tezuka et Echizen, tous les deux n'avaient plus vraiment de chances de pouvoir jouer en simple. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait pas juste de les rapprocher : après avoir analysé en profondeur leurs deux styles de jeux, il avait réalisé qu'ils feraient sans doute une bonne équipe. Après tout, les deux aimaient les longs matchs, Kaidoh grâce à son endurance et lui-même pour mettre à profit ses capacités d'analyse.

C'est pourquoi il prit parti de l'approcher. Il lui proposa d'abord une méthode pour lui permettre de perfectionner son Boomerang – c'était sans se l'avouer un moyen de gagner l'admiration du serpent, même si son titre de senpai lui en octroyait déjà – et, à l'aide d'arguments implacables, lui proposa de jouer en double.

Il ressentit un coup de douleur quand l'autre refusa d'abord, mais il ne lâcha pas prise et, après qu'il eut insisté, Kaidoh accepta. Inui se sentit transporté de joie, mais il n'en montra rien et s'appliqua plutôt à observer son kouhai.

Il appréciait énormément le regard candide que Kaidoh lui lançait, quand ils étaient seuls, et qui montrait à quel point il lui faisait confiance. Il aimait aussi comment le plus jeune dépassait toujours ses attentes, comment il ne manquait jamais d'être poli avec lui, comment il ne rechignait absolument jamais à faire un exercice, comment, comme tous les autres titulaires, il avait peur de ses jus, comment ses données n'arrêtaient pas d'augmenter.

S'il n'était pas déjà fou amoureux, il venait de le devenir.

Le coup de grâce lui fut porté quand, alors que Kaidoh avait perfectionné son Boomerang dans un match de double, Inui jugea qu'il n'avait plus d'excuses de le retenir avec lui. Il informa la coach qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être mis en double, mais son kouhai, avec sa sincérité bien à lui, leur assura au contraire qu'il n'avait pas rendu la pareille à son senpai et que, d'ici là, ils devraient continuer à jouer en équipe.

Inui en avait été si ému qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser, et depuis il surveillait toujours autant l'entrainement de Kaidoh. Tous deux passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et au final leurs conversations s'étendirent à plusieurs aspects de leur vie. Inui sut qu'il avait vraiment brisé sa carapace quand Kaidoh lui parla de son petit frère et du fait qu'il ne savait pas comment en être plus proche – le plus jeune devait entamer sa crise d'adolescence, jugea le probabiliste.

À partir de ce moment, il avait décidé que c'était le temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il n'avait aucune idée si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais il y avait des chances et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Il était lui-même dans sa dernière année et s'il ne tentait rien avant de quitter le club, il serait trop tard.

D'où le besoin de confectionner un plan. Il ne pouvait pas simplement arriver à son kouhai et se déclarer : il devait créer le climat parfait pour que le plus jeune se sente favorable.

Pour ce faire, il analysa ses données. Les moments où il avait vu Kaidoh le plus heureux et où il était le moins sur ses gardes, c'était lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'animaux. Il avait un faible en particulier pour les chats et, après quelques négociations avec ses parents, Inui obtint le droit d'en acheter un.

Au milieu d'une conversation banale, Inui demanda à Kaidoh quel genre de chats il préférait – le serpent cachait son amour des animaux, mais pas à Inui, car, plus d'une fois, alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble, il s'était arrêté pour flatter des chats. Le serpent lui avoua alors, après quelques réflexions, qu'il n'avait pas de sortes favorites, que, tant qu'ils ont du poil, il était content.

Cela dit, argumenta-t-il, s'il pouvait avoir un chat – malheureusement sa mère était allergique –, il en prendrait un noir. Inui le questionna et se sentit fondre par la réponse qu'il obtint. Kaidoh lui apprit en effet qu'à cause des croyances de malchance à leur sujet, les chats noirs avaient beaucoup moins de popularité que les autres. Dans les fourrières, on les tuait sur-le-champ, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de se faire adopter. Kaidoh trouvait que c'était totalement injuste, que les chats noirs étaient aussi mignons que les autres et qu'ils ne méritaient pas un tel traitement.

Une semaine plus tard, Inui faisait l'acquisition d'un chat noir. Entretemps, il avait lu plusieurs livres sur les félins et il croyait savoir s'en occuper exactement comme il le faudrait.

Il avait eu un peu tort. Le chat qu'il avait acheté, qu'il croyait pourtant en parfaite santé, avait manifestement des problèmes de diarrhées. Néanmoins, à force de recherche, il réussit à trouver une nourriture qui le rendait moins malade. Cela dit, l'animal s'avéra plutôt asocial, car Inui ne put ni le prendre ni le flatter. Il espérait qu'avec Kaidoh au moins, il se comporterait bien.

Il n'en parla à Kaidoh qu'au moment où il était parfaitement en santé et il eut à peine à le proposer que le plus jeune, des étoiles dans les yeux, acceptait de venir chez lui.

La première phase du plan était complète.

Évidemment, Inui avait choisi un après-midi où ses parents ne seraient pas là. D'ailleurs, ils étaient partis tous les deux toute la fin de semaine et il avait pour ainsi dire l'appartement à lui tout seul.

Le vendredi soir, il entreprit de tout nettoyer et surtout de ranger ses multiples expériences là où elles ne seraient pas à la vue. Il avait aussi passé toutes ses soirées de la semaine à pratiquer sa cuisine, et, avec beaucoup de pratiques, avait réussi à faire une omelette ni brulée ni mauvaise au gout.

C'était un intense mystère pour Inui, mais il n'arrivait pas, peu importe à quel point il essayait, à faire de bons repas. Il suffisait pourtant de respecter un protocole comme n'importe quelle expérience, mais, alors qu'il ne ratait jamais ses expériences, il ratait tout ce qui aurait dû être comestible, dont ses jus d'ailleurs.

Cela dit, il avait réussi son omelette et il jugea qu'il inviterait son ami à rester pour le repas du soir. Il ne pensait pas l'impressionner avec ses talents culinaires, mais il voulait au moins pouvoir le nourrir sans qu'il tombe dans les pommes – il espérait d'ailleurs qu'il lui ferait confiance un minimum.

Le samedi matin, il révisa jusqu'à le connaitre par cœur le plan qu'il s'était confectionné. Kaidoh arriverait vers treize heures et ils passeraient un temps indéterminé à jouer avec le chat. Inui lui proposerait de lui trouver un nom, pour lui en laisser le plaisir et en même temps l'attacher à lui. Il espérait que le chat au moins ferait un motif pour revenir chez lui, dans le cas où la suite du plan n'irait pas comme il le voulait.

Ensuite, il y avait un match de tennis qui commencerait à quatorze heures. Inui s'était renseigné et l'un des deux joueurs utilisait le Buggy Whip Shot – de quoi plaire à son kouhai. Ils écouteraient donc le match en compagnie du chat et Inui pourrait profiter de leur proximité sur son divan, devant la télévision.

Quand le match se terminerait, ils en discuteraient et pourraient sans doute dévier sur le tennis, voire d'autres sujets. Le calculateur n'était pas stressé par ce moment en particulier, car à cet instant le serpent devrait s'être habitué à être chez lui et, la présence du chat aidant, se montrer volubile. Qui plus est, même s'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi, lui et Kaidoh ne manquaient jamais de sujets de conversations.

Au moment opportun, l'air de rien, Inui proposerait qu'ils mangent et irait faire la fameuse omelette qu'il avait pratiquée souvent. Ils mangeraient ensemble en discutant et, après, Inui l'inviterait à aller dans sa chambre, où il prendrait son courage à deux mains et se déclarerait.

C'était cette partie du plan qu'il redoutait plus que tout et il se laissa une marge de manœuvre : si le reste ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien que prévu, il pourrait laisser faire la déclaration et la reporter. De toute façon, il aurait bien d'autres occasions de l'inviter chez lui.

La sonnette retentit et Inui sursauta. Il cacha son cahier avec le nom de son amour, où il n'y avait aucune mention de tennis, mais plutôt de données personnelles, et se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que le serpent était dans les temps.

Effectivement, de l'autre côté de la porte se tenait Kaidoh. Inui détailla brièvement son apparence : il n'avait pas de bandana pour une fois, il portait un chandail noir sans manches et des shorts verts. Il n'avait pas de chaussettes dans ses souliers, comme toujours, et, quand il les enleva, il se retrouva nu pied. Inui avait prévu le coup et lui proposa des pantoufles.

Son chat n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec les gens, même qu'il griffait encore assez souvent Inui – Kaidoh était contre le fait de dégriffer, parce que les chats en souffrent toute leur vie paraitrait-il, du coup il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela dit, il connaissait le talent de Kaidoh avec les animaux et il ne s'était pas trompé.

À peine arrivèrent-ils dans le salon, où le chat reposait tranquillement sur le divan, que l'expression de Kaidoh devînt infiniment plus douce. Inui resta en retrait pendant que le serpent, en mode ninja, approchait le chaton. Il sortit de ses poches un jouet en forme de souris et, pour appâter l'animal, le secoua devant lui. Le félin resta d'abord amorphe, mais il finit par se lever et essayer d'attraper le jouet.

Kaidoh joua avec un bon moment, un sourire conquis sur le visage, jusqu'à ce que le félin décide qu'il en avait marre et retourne sur son endroit préféré au milieu du divan. Kaidoh s'assit à ses côtés et entreprit de le flatter : le chat se laissa faire en ronronnant. Inui s'installa de l'autre côté et, avec un petit sourire, il proposa à son kouhai :

- Kaidoh, je ne lui ai pas encore trouvé de nom, alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider.

L'autre siffla et répondit rapidement :

- Kuro.

Inui ricana malgré lui, car vraiment il n'y avait pas de noms plus simples, mais finalement il acquiesça :

- C'est vrai qu'il est noir, ça lui va bien.

Son kouhai lui envoya un regard sceptique et Inui se demanda ce qui clochait, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il aurait aimé avoir son cahier dans ses mains tout à coup : il sentait le stress monter en lui et il savait que regarder son plan l'aurait calmé, mais, comme il ne voulait pas que son kouhai soit au courant de tout ce qu'il avait prévu, il préféra se retenir.

Kaidoh retourna son attention au chat et s'aventura à le prendre pour le poser sur ses cuisses. Inui faillit l'avertir que l'animal n'aimait pas se faire prendre – pas par lui en tout cas –, mais, contre toute attente, le félin se laissa faire. Il paraissait même tout à fait à l'aise, car il se recroquevilla et ferma ses yeux jaunes.

Le probabiliste réalisa alors que Kuro aimait déjà mieux Kaidoh que son maitre, qui pourtant avait pris soin de lui pendant deux semaines. Il était certain d'avoir tout fait comme il le devait, alors pourquoi le serpent avait-il plus la cote que lui? Sans le vouloir, il murmura :

- Ce n'est pas logique...

Le serpent le regarda avec deux yeux curieux et Inui, avec un petit rire, lui confia :

- Depuis que je l'ai, Kuro ne s'est jamais laissé prendre.

Kaidoh, en laissant sa main sur la boule de poil, répondit :

- Senpai, tu veux le prendre?

Honnête, Inui répondit :

- Non, Kaidoh, je te le laisse pour cet après-midi. De toute façon, je crois qu'il t'aime plus que moi.

Inui réalisa le double sens de sa phrase et songea que, non, il n'y avait aucune chance que Kuro aime plus Kaidoh que lui l'aimait. Heureusement, le serpent sembla comprendre le bon sens, parce qu'il n'insista pas. Après un court silence, le probabiliste proposa :

- Il y a un match de tennis qui va commencer à quatorze heures. Que dirais-tu de le regarder ensemble? Cela ferait un bon exercice d'analyse.

Ce n'était pas encore l'heure, mais Inui préférait proposer tout de suite. Le serpent accepta en hochant simplement la tête et un petit silence s'installa. Le probabiliste réfléchissait au fait que, depuis que le chat était sur Kaidoh, il y avait un grand espace entre eux deux. Il était en train de calculer le nombre de centimètres qu'il pourrait se rapprocher sans paraitre intrusif quand le serpent le fit sursauter en engageant la conversation sur le tennis.

Inui répondit et ils discutèrent encore pendant que, l'air de rien, le probabiliste réduisait l'espace entre eux. Le tout était de le faire discrètement, et il y parvint avec des résultats dignes de mention. Il s'arrêta quand, d'un petit mouvement, il put frôler le genou de son amour secret.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure de commencer le match et Inui ouvrit la télévision. Le chat resta couché sur Kaidoh pendant un long moment, avant de se lever pour se diriger jusqu'à la litière. Le probabiliste et son kouhai discutèrent des coups. Comme l'avait prédit Inui, l'un des deux joueurs effectua le coup qui était la base du Snake et il sentit que Kaidoh prenait pour lui.

Inui suivait le match, mais il regardait régulièrement son kouhai en se demandant s'il pouvait être plus entreprenant. Comment réagirait-il s'il posait une main autour de ses épaules? Ou s'il s'amusait à frôler la main qu'il laissait trainer avec la sienne? Kaidoh surprit son regard à maintes reprises, aussi Inui n'osa pas mettre en pratique ses réflexions.

Il eut une autre bouffée de nervosité quand, par malheur, le joueur au Buggy Whip Shot perdit contre son adversaire. C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi et ils avaient tant discuté pendant le match qu'ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à en dire, mais, en plus, il fallait que le joueur pour lequel prenait Kaidoh perde.

Ses plans étaient complètement bousculés : de quoi parleraient-ils jusqu'au moment où il proposerait de manger? Il ne l'avait pas encore invité à diner et avait compté allonger la conversation pour l'inviter mine de rien. Que ferait-il si Kaidoh prétextait vouloir aller s'entrainer?

Il avait plus que jamais besoin de consulter son plan, mais se lever à ce stade était la pire action à prendre et il resta sur le divan, à réfléchir. Soit, ils ne parleraient pas du match, mais il devait y avoir un autre sujet intéressant. Pourtant, il avait l'esprit vide et le silence resta un bon moment.

Il désespérait de ne jamais trouver une solution quand un allié considérable réapparut. En effet, Kuro, de son propre accord, revint et se positionna de lui-même sur les cuisses de Kaidoh. Inui le félicita intérieurement et songea que, maintenant, il n'y avait plus de chances que son serpent veuille se relever.

Kaidoh en effet resta assis et caressa la boule de poil. Inui, qui s'était considérablement calmé, eut une idée : il se tourna vers son kouhai et, en posant un bras sur le dossier du divan, approcha son autre main du félin.

Kuro ne le laissait pas le flatter en général, mais comme il semblait adorer Kaidoh, il se laissa faire. Son kouhai arrêta ses caresses et leva les yeux vers lui. Inui fit de même et, en laissant sa main immobile sur la boule de poil, il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Kaidoh.

C'était quelque chose de tout à fait imprévu, aussi Inui sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question de détourner le regard maintenant qu'il était si près de son visage. Il détailla ses iris en songeant qu'ils avaient à peu près la même couleur que les siens.

Inui se rapprochait inconsciemment quand Kaidoh détourna tout à coup le regard et murmura :

- Senpai...

- Oui Kaidoh? murmura à son tour Inui.

Il ne savait pas quoi attendre, mais l'atmosphère était si magique qu'il avait l'impression qu'il y aurait une révélation. Aussi, il sursauta quand Kaidoh lui demanda :

- T'es certain que tu veux pas le prendre?

Inui resta interdit pendant que Kaidoh le regardait de nouveau : à ce stade, Inui avait complètement oublié le chat. Il déglutit et finit par répondre :

- Non, ça va, je voulais juste le flatter.

Son kouhai siffla avec un air dubitatif et Inui décida de se reculer. Il avait manqué son opportunité, mais une autre se présenterait sans doute plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait meubler la conversation, et il revint sur le premier sujet qui lui vint : l'entrainement de Kaidoh.

Celui-ci lui apprit, à son grand contentement, qu'il avait reporté son entrainement du soir au lendemain. Inui en profita pour l'inviter à manger et Kaidoh le regarda avec incertitude, l'air de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à n'importe quoi que le probabiliste concocterait. Il tenta de le rassurer en lui confiant qu'il s'était bien préparé, mais le plus jeune se contenta de siffler.

Ils discutèrent encore un certain temps avant qu'Inui ne propose de faire le repas. Ils passèrent tous deux à la cuisine et le probabiliste se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il sentait son kouhai qui l'observait depuis la table de cuisine et cela eut pour effet de le rendre nerveux.

Il n'était déjà pas très bon en cuisine, mais d'avoir le regard sceptique de son kouhai sur lui eut pour effet de le déconcentrer au point où il en oublia toutes les bonnes conclusions qu'il avait tirées de ses erreurs. En plus, il n'avait pas son cahier pour l'aider et il se sentait plus nu que jamais.

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, il fit bruler son repas et l'alarme d'incendie se déclencha. À moitié paniqué, Inui se demandait quoi faire quand Kaidoh prit les devants. Il commença par déclencher le ventilateur du four, puis se dirigea vers l'alarme pour balancer devant un linge qu'il avait trouvé. Quand enfin le bruit strident s'arrêta, il revit vers son senpai et proposa :

- Senpai, est-ce que je peux m'en occuper?

Inui connaissait les talents culinaires de Kaidoh et il songea qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'était encore la meilleure solution, à moins de vouloir faire passer son immeuble au feu. C'est pourquoi il ravala sa fierté et lui dit :

- Désolé Kaidoh, la cuisine pour moi n'a aucune logique.

Le serpent siffla, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire et entreprit de nettoyer la poêle. Inui resta à ses côtés et proposa :

- Est-ce que je peux au moins t'aider?

Kaidoh lui lança un regard incrédule et, en retournant à sa vaisselle, il lui dit, le plus respectueusement possible :

- Je préfère le faire tout seul.

Inui songea qu'il voulait probablement dire qu'il ferait tout foirer et il alla s'assoir à la table, penaud. Il observa son amour nettoyer et refaire son omelette avec beaucoup plus de talent que lui. Inui sentit un sourire envahir son visage quand il nota que le kouhai semblait s'amuser malgré tout.

Quand il termina, Kaidoh lui apporta d'abord son assiette et s'installa à son tour. Inui, avant de manger, le remercia. Puis, il gouta et fut tout simplement conquis : il n'avait jamais mangé d'omelette aussi bonne. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges pour le serpent et eut le plaisir de le voir rougir un peu. Décidément, son échec avait apporté de très bons résultats.

Ils mangèrent en discutant encore de tout et de rien. Kuro leur tourna autour et essaya par deux fois de monter sur la table, mais à chaque fois Kaidoh l'en empêcha. Il avait vraiment le tour avec lui.

Après avoir terminé, Kaidoh ramassa rapidement les assiettes et Inui se releva. Comme il l'avait prévu, il invita le serpent à venir dans sa chambre. Le kouhai resta un moment sur le pas de la porte pour observer la pièce et Inui lui proposa :

- Je n'ai qu'une chaise, mais si tu veux il y a mon lit aussi.

Le plus grand songea que sa phrase avait de drôle de connotations, mais le serpent ne sembla pas relever. Cela dit, il ne s'installa ni sur la chaise ni sur le lit, mais plutôt sur le sol. Il avait le dos contre son lit et Inui décida de se placer à ses côtés.

Un ange passa pendant qu'Inui se demandait comment aborder le sujet. Tout n'avait pas été comme prévu, mais au final il ne sentait pas d'animosité chez Kaidoh, bien au contraire. Les circonstances étaient favorables et, s'il ne se déclarait pas maintenant, il en perdrait surement le courage.

Par contre, son cœur battait trop fort et il se sentit même rougir. Il n'avait pas de données sur ses propres comportements amoureux, mais il se savait dans la vie de tous les jours confiant et sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de chercher autant ses mots et d'être aussi nerveux.

Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et, en fixant son kouhai, il lui dit :

- Kaidoh, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière qui soit, mais elle avait le mérite d'être claire, et le plus jeune leva les yeux sur lui. Comme plus tôt cette journée-là, ils s'observèrent dans le creux des yeux et Inui crut y lire, à part la curiosité, de l'espoir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il déglutit et tenta de commencer :

- En fait je... pour toi... tu es...

Il s'y reprit encore quelques fois, incapable de formuler ses pensées. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué à dire, mais, même s'il s'était pratiqué seul un millier de fois auparavant – 1345 fois exactement –, rien n'allait comme il le voulait. Il bloquait et il n'avait absolument aucune logique pour expliquer son comportement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait extrêmement peur : il avait beau se répéter qu'il y avait des chances que Kaidoh l'aime aussi – pas de pourcentages précis cela dit –, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Au bout d'un moment, il pensait tellement aux mêmes mots qu'il rentra dans une sorte de transe. Son instinct prit le relai et il se pencha sur son kouhai pour l'embrasser. Il reprit ses esprits au moment où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il se recula immédiatement. Le plus jeune rougissait et le plus vieux, complètement alarmé par ce qu'il venait de faire – il lui avait volé un baiser avant même de se déclarer! –, tenta de se défendre :

- Désolé Kaidoh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, c'est une erreur, je...

Il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, et ça se confirma quand, sur un ton dur, Kaidoh répéta :

- Une erreur?

Inui, le cerveau toujours aussi vide, replaça ses lunettes en tentant de justifier :

- Je n'aurais pas dû le faire comme ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

Kaidoh siffla en se préparant à se relever, mais Inui le retint et eut enfin le courage de dire :

- Je suis désolé, Kaidoh. Mon comportement n'est pas du tout logique parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

Le serpent se laissa retomber et resta un long moment silencieux. Le probabiliste avait décidément foiré, mais au moins il avait réussi à se déclarer. Il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre la réponse. Inui redoutait le pire quand l'autre répondit enfin :

- Stupide senpai.

Néanmoins, il rougissait plus que jamais et Inui, qui se sentait de nouveau en contrôle de la situation, prit son visage avec sa main pour lui demander :

- Pourquoi donc suis-je stupide, Kaidoh?

Le serpent le regarda et resta silencieux. Au lieu de répondre, il préféra se jeter sur lui et passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il reprit le baiser qui s'était arrêté abruptement et Inui fut trop heureux d'y répondre. Il encercla le plus jeune de ses bras pour faire bonne mesure et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment encore.

Quand enfin ils se délaissèrent, le plus jeune demanda sans le regarder :

- Kuro, c'était pour moi, pas vrai?

- J'avais besoin d'un prétexte pour t'inviter, fit Inui.

Kaidoh raffermit son emprise et lui expliqua :

- C'était pas nécessaire, senpai.

Inui passa une main dans son dos et murmura :

- N'empêche que tu l'aimes beaucoup, et c'est réciproque à ce que j'ai pu constater.

Kaidoh siffla et Inui continua :

- Tu veux venir le revoir la semaine prochaine?

Le serpent murmura quelques paroles inintelligibles. Le probabiliste eut un sourire et ajouta :

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Kaidoh ne fit rien pour le contredire.


End file.
